User talk:DanielGreenpulser
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image20111105-23-11-10.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 06:18, November 6, 2011 New Democracy of the Pure Clan Hello! I'm Tommy Wackywings! I was wondering, if I could join the New Democracy of the Pure Clan. I'm a politician, and I'm also a good writer, I'm currently studing economics, and I'm from the planet Taanab. I Want peace and justice for the galaxy! I'm with the Republic currently, for my system, but I see a lot of corruption, that I can do nothing to stop! Tommy0327 (talk) 05:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Joining The Clan Hello, it's me again, I was wondering, do I need to join the clan IG? I was kind of hoping to do this. Also I do happen to be a nonmember, but I do have an apartment that can be used for a small meeting room. I also was just saying I'm currently in the Republic, but I wasn't sure if I needed to leave. But now I know, so thank you! Tommy0327 (talk) 05:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Final Descission! I have made my final decision to quit the galactic Repubtlic, and fully comit my planet to the pure clans system! I'll also be joining the squad. Add me next time your available to do so! Remember my name is Tommy Wackywings in the game. Tommy0327 (talk) 18:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Schematics For A New Senate Building I know your making a new building, and I was just wondering if you would consider my plans for maybe a second building, or just to see my idea! I'm not a member and only have the Felucian starter lot so I can't make it, but you could if you'd like. This is upposed to take over the majority of a lot and be big, but you can scale it how ever you'd like, if you decide to use it. I know it's basic, but I just wanted to do something simple and see what you thought! Also My name in the game is Tommy Wackywings, from the planet Taanab and I'm ready to fully commit my planets goverment systems over to the handiling of the New Pure Clan! Tommy0327 (talk) 06:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Joining Hello! I was wondering when I could join the squad! Remember my name is Tommy Wackywings! Thanks. Tommy0327 (talk) 22:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Understood Thank you! I understand, and as for the inconveience, there is none. I was just wondering if maybe I needed to do something maybe an initiation to join the clan. Thank you though! Tommy0327 (talk) 02:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) New fun wiki http://tuf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Price (talk) 03:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For giving the intergalactic guild of ninjas a way to test it's members -Harc Rangesword and Abeloth Fraint Talk We should talk. John*Sentinel (talk) 17:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) My Dearest Lover My Dearest Lover Daniel, this is the one and only Dylan Best, your current husband. It has been ages since we have seen eachother and I have felt nothing but eternal emptiness since your disapparance. Please get on Twitter as soon as you can, both me and the vultures who live off of us we call our friends have been missing you. DylanTBest (talk) 05:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) <3